Never Forgiving
by Dr Lecter ME
Summary: Sara and Grissom are now together but a while back Sara had to break off a relationship for Grissom. How will Sara's ex react to them being together?
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: The only character that belongs to me in this case in Fred Jarvis, apart from that...I own nothing.**

_Chapter One: Your mistakes have consequences._

__

_I gave that woman everything. I loved her, I cherished her, and what does she go and do? She brakes up with me, the little slut...she broke off our relationship to go hump that weird scientist at her work. What does he have that I haven't? Grey hair and a few wrinkles, she must like her guys old. That bitch is going to pay, whatever the cost.... she WILL pay!_

A slight breeze coming from an opened window woke Sara Sidle up. She stirred and shivered lightly. Knowing that she wouldn't get back to sleep she sat up, rubbed her eyes like a little child to wake herself up. She blinked slowly, looking around the room for her robe. She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. Standing up she walked to where her robe had been discarded and put it on. The breeze was getting colder; she tugged the cloth closer to her skin.

Sara looked over towards their bed. There he was sound asleep on his back. She would never get bored at the sight of Gil Grissom sleeping soundly. She smiled as she watched his bare chest rise and fall, his soft breathing. It had been over a month now that they had been together. In all honesty, she didn't think she'd see the day that she would be in the arms of Grissom. It was out of the blue, she had been dating Fred at the time, a well known chef around Vegas. She enjoyed Fred's company but he could be a bit boring at times, he wasn't like Grissom, he didn't have any special hobbies or interests. He was bland, a bit like his food.

The dinner invitation was unexpected, but Sara had agreed, knowing that she would be blowing Fred off. He would be so angry knowing that she was going out to dinner with another man. The man that she had craved for 15 years, the man that she dreamed of every night as she drifted off to sleep. The man that worked beside her, she would do anything for Grissom. They had had their bad patch but those days were over. They had become friends like the old days, joking and fooling around, flirting with each other at crime scenes.

The dinner had been a great success, they had had a great meal and had enjoyed chatting and laughing away at each other. As the night neared, an end Grissom had asked Sara if she would like to go to his house, for a few drinks and a little chat. Sara had said yes, 15 minutes after entering Grissom's town house, they lay sprawled across Grissom's couch kissing and groping each other like teenagers. Sara had stopped and explained her situation with Grissom, he understood perfectly. She knew he was hurt and angry, but it would pass, it wasn't as if her and Fred's relationship was going anywhere...it was only a bit of fun. They had spent the night with each other making love into the early hours of the morning.

She smiled at the re collection of their first night together. It had been wonderful she loved every moment. Grissom's whispers of affection made her cry with joy.

In the morning before she left, they had talked a little about Sara's problem. Fred. She needed to break it off with him, very lightly. She knew he had a temper on him; it wouldn't do for Fred to go round to Grissom's house and pick a fight with him.

They had kissed each other goodbye; Grissom awaited Sara's call to tell him that she was fine and that Fred had understood and left.

Sara looked at Grissom before she left their bedroom; he was shivering as she was a few moments ago. She walked towards the bedroom window that was open and closed it quietly as to not disturb Grissom. He needed his sleep after work, right now, he had a hard and difficult case, and it was getting to him.

She kissed him on the lips softly and left the room.

She sat down on Grissom's couch and continued her re collections of the past.

When she had got back to her apartment that morning Fred was there, sitting on a stool in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. His face was like stone. She could see from the door that he was mad. Sara laid her bag on the couch and had walked past Fred, into her bedroom. She needed a shower and a change of clothes; she wanted to be clean and ready before she told Fred that it wasn't working.

He had just sat there as she walked past, slowly sipping his coffee a look of murder in his eyes.

After her shower and getting dressed, she made her way through to the kitchen to talk to Fred. He was still sitting on the stool.

_"Hi..."_

_"Where the hell have you been?" He had already begun to shout._

_"I was out, I thought I'd told you I was going out last night."_

_"All NIGHT?"_

_"I was tired, so I decided to stay at a friends."_

_"What friend?"_

_Sara bit her lip; she couldn't tell him she had spent the night with Grissom._

_"You wouldn't know her..."_

_"Oh really? Well tell me her name and I'll tell you if I know her."_

_"Um.... Morgan."_

_"Morgan?? You've never mentioned a bloody Morgan before, you're lying. You were with a guy!"_

_"So what if I was huh? It's not as if this is going anywhere, your hardly ever here and when you are I'm normally working. It was never going to work!"_

_"Who is he?"_

_"What?"_

_"You heard you little slut! Who the fuck is he?"_

_Sara looked at him, her lip quivered._

_"Just a guy.."_

That was it, she knew before Fred even moved that she had angered him. It was so quick, she had wanted to try to dodge his big hand, but she wasn't quick enough.

The sound of the slap resounded all through her apartment, she rubbed her cheek, the stinging sensation never ceasing. She couldn't look at Fred right now, he was mad and if she opened her mouth, again she knew he would hit her harder.

An hour later Grissom had woken up, he reached across to where Sara slept and felt nothing but the cool sheets. He opened his eyes and searched the room for her. She wasn't there, as he walked into the living room he noticed a sleeping Sara on the couch, she was fidgeting and moaning as if she were having a bad dream. Softly as not to startle her he walked towards the sofa and brushed her hair back from her face.

He bent down and kissed her lips; she woke up with a start gasping for air.

Grissom stared at Sara with concern. For the past few weeks, she had been having nightmares, when she woke up she would never tell him what they were about, but he could see that they were bothering her. Every time she woke up in a sweating heap, he would cradle her in his arms until she fell asleep once again. This was a nightly occurrence for them both.

"Honey, are you OK?"

Sara nodded slowly; she tried to regain some composure.

"I'll be fine in a minute..."

Grissom sat down next to Sara; he put his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder, breathing rapidly. It was at these times that she new she had did the right thing back with the Fred fiasco.

"Gil...I'd tell you if it was something important, but it's only nightmares...nothing to worry about."

"It is when you wake up every night in a cold sweat. What am I meant to think Sara?"

"I don't know...I really..........we should get ready for work."

"Changing the subject as always."

"Your trying to tell me that your not looking forward to work tonight Dr Grissom?"

"Not when I could be spending the night with a beautiful brunette by the name of Sara Sidle."

Sara smiled at Grissom.

"You really know how to charm a girl Griss."

_Look at them both, holding hands. He's old enough to be her father. What does she see in him? Sure, he has a fancy job but I've worked hard to get where I am. What's he interested in? Bugs...ha not exactly something everybody likes._

_She never smiled at me like that, it was always a fobbed off smile. I loved her and look how she repays me...she goes off and starts dating HIM! She made the biggest mistake of her life dumping me...the biggest mistake of her life........_

__

__

**TBC**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story with the exception of Fred Jarvis.**

Chapter 2: Could It Be?

Grissom walked into his office and sat down behind his desk. He sighed contentedly as he thought about what he and Sara would be doing after shift. No one at work knew about them so showing affection at work was out of the question although it was all right to be nice to each other.

Why had it taken them so long to start something? They both loved each other. They both needed each other. Grissom hadn't ever felt this way about another woman before. That night when they had first made love was like heaven to him. He could remember every detail of that night, he hadn't wanted it to end. Of course, he knew that Sara was involved with that chef but he couldn't help himself. He knew it was the right thing to do, as they lay entwined on his sofa kissing each other gently and whispering words of love and affection. He knew after that night there would be no turning back, from that night they had never turned back. Not one of them had any regrets about having a relationship with each other.

Grissom's thought's were broken when Catherine barged through his office door. A look of pure anger was stuck to her face. She glared at him and sat down.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Grissom looked at Catherine confused. What was she on about?

"Why didn't I tell you about what?"

"One word. Sara."

He knew that he was sweating, was it that obvious that they were involved.

"Sara...?"

Catherine huffed and stood up rather quickly.

"I was doing fine with that Simon's case, I was handling it well and then I come into work tonight and find out you've taken me off the case and put Sara on it. What the hell is it with you two?"

The Simon's case? Grissom let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Catherine, sit down and CALM down. Please."

Catherine sat down slowly and looked at Grissom, he could see that she was upset that he had taken her off her case. She had worked hard on it; she just couldn't let it go.

"I took you off that case because you were getting too involved. We all know how you get with the kids cases and this one has struck you bad. I think Sara can handle it without her getting involved at the level you were. It's for your own good Catherine."

"That's bullshit. I wasn't too involved and I was doing fine. I've nearly cracked it Grissom and now you put HER on MY case."

Grissom winced at the way Catherine had said her. Did she really hate Sara so much?

"What was I meant to do Catherine? You're too involved, emotionally and physically. Your off the case."

"Great. So, what am I meant to do now? Sit back and watch her ruin the case while I get her crappy investigation?"

"If I recall, you have a lot of paperwork to catch up on. Now if that's all...."

Catherine stood up and walked to the door. As she opened the door she turned round, her eyes were red with anger.

"I thought we were friend's Gil. Just shows who your friends really are."

With that, she walked out and slammed his door. He winced; all that arguing had brought on a migraine.

* * *

****

Sara knocked lightly on Mr and Mrs Simon's door. She knew it was a bad idea Grissom giving her Catherine's case. She had wanted to try to get on with Catherine from now on. She knew this would be the last straw with Catherine. They were never going to work out their differences.

A small woman answered the door. Her eyes had large bags underneath them and she was a bit too skinny. Her face had dried tears crusted to her cheeks and her eyes were red with all the crying she had done. She looked into Sara's big brown eyes and blinked.

"How may I help you?"

"Hello Mrs Simon I'm with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I've taken over Catherine Willows case. May I come in?"

Mrs Simon nodded slowly and opened the door for Sara to get in.

The Simon's house was well kept and very tidy. Pictures were hung on all walls, some of Mr and Mrs Simon when they were younger; some were of what appeared to be Mrs Simon when she was a child. Then there were all the pictures that were of a young girl. She had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her smile was infectious. She was adorable.

"That's Rebecca...those were taken just three weeks ago."

Sara and Mrs Simon walked into the living room both taking a seat.

"My husbands at work right now."

"Could you tell me what happened the night of Rebecca's death?"

"I've told the officers a thousand times what happened, why do I have to go over it again?"

"I just need to find out all the facts."

Mrs Simon rubbed her eyes and gave a small smile.

"Derek and Rebecca had just been to the park, she was giggling at Derek because he was covered in dirt. They had been playing baseball and she loved to see Derek dive for the ball. I walked Rebecca up to the bathroom so she could have a bath before her bed. I heard some commotion downstairs as I turned on the water tap, I thought it was just Derek mucking about until I heard someone coming up the stairs. Normally at that time Derek watched the TV."

"What time was this at?"

"Um...it was about 7:45. Rebecca had started getting undressed when the bathroom door flew open. I think it was a man I can't be sure, but someone was pointing a gun at me. They hit me on the head with the butt of the gun. As I fell, I heard the gun shoot off four rounds. When I turned round to check if Rebecca was fine. I saw her, lying there on the floor." Mrs Simon had started crying, wiping her tears away she tried to carry on. "She was just lying there, not moving or anything...I thought she was just injured until I noticed that.... oh god.... i noticed she had a hole in her head. Some sick bastard had shot my baby."

Sara nodded and looked at her feet while Mrs Simon continued to cry.

"We have very strong evidence showing us that it was a female that attacked you and your husband and murdered Rebecca, we found skin underneath your husbands finger nails. Do you know of anyone that would do such a thing? Go out of their way to kill Rebecca."

"Who would want to kill my baby? She was only a little girl."

"Thank you for your time Mrs Simon. We are doing all we can do try and find the person responsible for the death of your daughter."

"Ms Sidle...I hope you get the sick fuck that killed Rebecca, I hope they get the lethal injection!"

Sara nodded and walked out towards her car.

_She looks so beautiful in the daylight. Her hair is so shiny; I wish I could run my hands through her brown locks again. I wish I could feel her flesh against mine while me make love. I wish I never hit her. I love you Sara...I thought you loved me._

**TBC**


End file.
